


Grapefruit

by StarkerThanReality



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, Grapefruit, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerThanReality/pseuds/StarkerThanReality
Summary: Where Peter learns to keep his crushes to himself (or maybe not).





	Grapefruit

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally written this for/on Tumblr but with the recent purge scare going on, I've decided to copy it here. I don't want it to be lost forever!  
> This is the second thing I ever really wrote for an audience, so even though it's not great, I'm still proud of it!

Peter wakes up Saturday morning in Mr. Stark's bed after spending Friday evening after school watching movies, eating ice cream and tinkering in the workshop with him. He's alone in the large soft bed now, but he can hear tell tale signs of the older man cooking in the large open kitchen. He smiles and rubs the sleep from his eyes and plods ungracefully through the bedroom door towards the kitchen. Before he can make his way through the living area to the breakfast bar, he notices a large blonde man already sitting in one of the stools, watching Tony cooking and drinking tea. Peter's heart skips and he feels a flush run up to his ears when he realizes that the other man is none other than Thor. Peter looks down at his slightly too big, blue Thor pajamas that were decorated by Thor's cartoon visage and his battle hammer Mjölnir and feels his blush darken. His breath hitches and he hides his hands in the long sleeves, about to turn around. Before he can run back to the safety of Mr Stark's room, Thor turns his gaze in Peter's direction and a large lopsided smile graces his handsome features. He slowly scans Peter from head to toe and back again before greeting Peter. "I like your pajamas," is all he says, and Peter can't contain the squeak that escapes his throat. Tony turns from the stove where he's busy flipping an omelette and beams at the younger. "Good morning Peter! Look who stopped by for breakfast!" Tony sing-songs loudly with an obnoxious grin plastered to his face. Peter forces himself to smile and move his legs, which now feel like lead, to sit in the stool next to Thor. "Erm, g'morning" he forces out, keeping his eyes trained on the bar in front of him. 

He thinks back on the conversation he'd had the night before with Tony while playing an Avengers video game. He was sprawled on the floor on his stomach in front of where the older was curled comfortably on the couch. They were on a main screen, where they would choose which superhero to play as and Peter kept flipping between Hawkeye and Thor. Finally, he makes his selection. "Really? You're going with Point Break on this level?" Tony scoffs as Peter chooses his character. Tony himself had chosen Ant Man.

"He's hot. And he has a hammer! I can literally microwave the bad guys" Peter blurts out without thinking. His eyes had turned wide and he slowly turned towards Tony, realizing he'd just released his secret Thor crush without thinking, to his partner. The older man just chuckled to himself before quietly adding "Hey, he's a good looker, that's for sure. I myself harbour a secret affection for a certain blonde headed dope." Peter had breathed a sigh of relief at that and hadn't thought about it again after that. 

Tony smirks from where he stands on the other side of the breakfast bar, fully enjoying watching his little spider boy internally screaming, while sitting next to the huge demi god. Thor was sipping his tea with an amused smile on his face, pretending not to watch the boy squirming.  
Tony grabs a large pink grapefruit from the fruit basket next to where he stands. He didn't used to have a fruit basket until he discovered that Peter loves grapefruit for breakfast. Now he always has assortments of fresh fruit available for whenever Peter happened to drop by. He firmly rolls it across the counter with his palm before slicing it in half with a large sharp knife, and places it before Peter on an earthy brown bamboo plate. Peter can't help but wonder how "accidental" this visit actually was, but decides to set that thought aside in favour of the perfectly pink breakfast offering. He picks up his favorite silver, grapefruit specific spoon that Tony laid next to the plate and takes a bite, delighting in the tangy, sweet-bitter flavor with a little hum of contentment.

Thor turns toward Peter and watches him take a bite. "I've never seen this pink food before, what is it?" He asks, genuine curiosity etched on his face. Peter almost chokes on the bite in his mouth and coughs before he can answer. "Uhh, it's fruit? Um, it's uh- a grapefruit." He answers bashfully.

"Hmm." Thor muses. "May I try it?"

Peter's eyes widen before he shakily answers "Yeah! Uh-of course!” But before Peter can slide the plate over toward Thor, he feels his large hand encompass the back of his neck. At the same moment, Peter feels Thor's smooth lips crushing into his own, forcing his mouth open. He gasps and lets out a startled squeak, throwing his hands wide in the air. Thor gently but thoroughly explores Peter's mouth with his tongue and his blonde beard scratches against Peter's chin. After a moment, Thor releases Peter from the commanding kiss and leans back slowly, maintaining eye contact with Peter. 

"What a delectably tart thing." He states in a low voice, calmly reaching again for his mug of tea. Peter can feel his face, neck and chest heat to the temperature of lava and turns dinner plate eyes to Tony, mouth agape. Peter worries and searches Tony for any signs of jealousy or anger, but Tony just watches them from the other side of the breakfast bar, face full of arousal, eyes hooded. He smiles wolfishly at the two of them as he finishes cooking and plating his breakfast. He sets his plate and a mug of coffee on the bar opposite the other two men and slowly eats while he watches them. It takes a moment for Peter's brain to come back online and his defensively raised hands to return to his spoon. A small smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he thinks about the situation and he finally manages to get another bite in his mouth. 

Breakfast is mostly silent, except for the quiet giggles Peter peeps out when Tony playfully runs his black socked feet up Peter's legs to his thighs, or his cooing sighs when Thor asks for another taste of Peter's breakfast.

Once both Tony and Peter are done, they clean up their dishes quickly. Tony sucks his lip between his teeth and takes Peter's hand, leading him back toward the bedroom, motioning his finger in a come hither way for Thor to follow. Which of course he does. 

The two older men spend the day teaching Peter about threesomes and sharing. Mostly in Tony's big white bed, hands and tongues roaming. Peter learns that Thor really does carry a hammer no matter where he is, and gets a taste for voyeurism watching his partner and crush getting lost in the pleasures of each other. Peter is so glad it's Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it still good? Or did it not stand the test of time? Haha  
> Mood board is still available until I (hopefully don't) get deleted uwu


End file.
